Happy Tree Friends Crossing
Happy Tree Friends Crossing is a fan game for the 3DS. It is an Animal Crossing-like game where players create a custom animal character (instead of being a human) and move into a town filled with HTF Fanon characters. Characters Rabbits #Cuddles #Ribbons #Bubbles #Robo Star #Pranky #Robbie #Muddles #Aqua #Guddles #Sporty #Grafitiy #Fuddles #Mimi #Bastion #Doc #Graves #Sweet #Patriot #Posy #Negy #Scotty #Eary #O'Hare #Softy #Ruddles #Screwball #Senseless #Ransom #Cole #Alfred #Fishy Chipmunks #Giggles #Rosy #Spite #Raky #Josh #Fizzles #Beauty #Biohazard #Gem #Ini #Snooty #Rampage #Shooter #Winner #Joy #Swabern #Mad Beavers #Toothy #Handy #Shivers #Lamana #Jussy #Lessy #Buck #Chuck #Moldy #Bonny #Peaky #Leaky #Neil #Pucky #Bucky #Taily Deer and Moose #Lumpy #Mime #Lumpoo #Floral #Fawn #Leif #Henry #Buckley #Chroma #Kringle #Jock #Kendall Skunks #Petunia #Fungus #Amber #Genesis #Stacy #Overload #Zig #Zag #Gauge #Xana #Lilly #Masky #Nurse Squirrels #Splendid #Nutty #Puffy #Lily #Ava #Spoke #Cloudy #Lurky #Minttles #RayTube #Chips #Mintleaf #Rae-Kahn #Sheathy the Grim Reaper #Cinnamon #Splendont #Drama #Zekey #Cashew #Cranky #Spectrum #Kibble #Olympia #Deeka #Elemental #Zap #Flash #Chain #Burnt #Sketchy #Jesty #Hedge #Loser #Speaky #Mr. Troll #Flasky #Flyhigh #Sad Anteaters, Pangolins, and Aardvarks #Sniffles #Scales #Licky #Burr #Checkers #Double A #Octave #Racist Bears #Pop #Cub #Disco Bear #Flippy #Hippy #Britton #Mom #Baby #Ziggles #Frostbite #Decker #Yin #Yang #Boz #Fyre #Analogue #Digital #Seth #D.I.M. #Bernie #Mick and Mack #Armando #Webb #O'Boil #Angles #Ahoy #Phony #Mother #Brick Porcupines #Flaky #Shuffles #Bonecrusher #Pierce #Toad #Flowy #Pepper #Jim #Sharpy #Plushy #Quill Raccoons #Lifty #Shifty #Clumsy #Fuzzy #Liftelle #Shiftette #Lary #Mary #Hightower #Scavenger #Lil' Raccoon #Atwater #Satcoon Moles #The Mole #Cryptie #Scrapper #Driller #Deafy #Groundie Mustelids #Russell #Tricksy #Ruutu #Clam #Sparky #Velo #Todd #Germy #Buckethead #Richie #Kivila #Crash #Crank #Squabbles #Naz #Spitfire #Ulysses #Electron #Kicks #Mussell #Tricks #Tracks Other Rodents #Cro-Marmot #Kaleidoscope #Braze #Cheeks #Devious #Baldy #Icy #Sickly #Captain Fuzzles #Magic #Lec #Dell #Silhouette #Derpsie #Spinnie Sheep and Goats #Lammy #Felin #Gutsy #McPipes #Chippy #Welshy #Shepard Pigs #Truffles #Grunts #Fatty #Mono #Jerky #Olaf #Butch #Atlas Bats #Trippy #Fiona #Gloomy #Dusk #Dawn #Mectrixctic #Celeste #Kirk #Mariah #Cakey Felines #Boris #Sir Gron #Crafty #Buddy #Minty #Emily #Beth S. Alt #Melody Melancholy #Lazy #Painty #Pharaoh Wrappy #Jacky #Raven #Maddison #Injury #Tiger General #Bella #Lucky #Claws #Double-O-Eight #Cliste #Plato #Rembrandt #Punchy #Harty #Eric #Ernie #Uno-One #Ramsey #Har #Cass #Slinky #Luna #Lovely #Wilson #Smooth #Tarsy Marsupials #O'Clock #Billy #Willy #Milly #Jumpers #Road-Kill #Burnett #Fanny #Happy Other Xenarthrans #Peppery #Elliott #Bulky #Mixmaster Canines #Ale #Rip #Torn #Howdy #Pia #Nippy #Fireball #Rocky #Rotty #Mia #Hoppy #Sapphire #Xinx #Rex #Trixie #Cavity #Freezy #Thirsty #Punk the Gangster #Artsy #Mecha #The Entertainer #Timber #Savaughn #Enya #Slalom #Ray #Troy #Fiora #Shards #Candy #Dark Hour #Rozzie #Bjorn #Bushy #Noughts #Crosses #Paolo #Doppler #Tromp #Foxy #Pierre #Lyra #Gothy #Brushy #Psycho #Zane #Rottie #Poachy #Pipa #Lara #Laika #George #Teachie #Northie #Southie #Krom #Don #Ron #Von #Jean #Cripsy Pandas #Meaty #Takeda Nokashi #Chopstix #Pan Mice and Rats #Cheesy #Mouse Ka-Boom #Stubbs #Wrinkles #Pervy #Mouser #Swindler #The Rat #Creamy #Waltz #Pouches #Stuty #Goof #Booky Pinnipeds #Spot #Tusky #Flipper #Slop #Flippers #Moppy #Raymond Birds #Waddles #Hatchy #Hawkeye #Otus #Talon #Flyy #Gogle #Gilly #Feathers #Onefeather #Scoopy #Pecky #Pudgy #Spaz #Ace #Binky #Sackes #Icy #Eggy #Freezer #Arctictus #Squawkie #Peckia #Venue #Indy #Great Grey #Torchy #Nugget #Pointy #Mag #Rio #Jacques #Drake #Bro #Tyke #Pow Pow #Winora #Smith #Pride #Envy #Cygnus #Cygnet #Snorkels #Blu #Kiwi #White Kiwi #Squishy #Munchkin #Goosta #Birdie #Wintry #Tips #Stretchy #Hagg #Plucky #Icee #Chaffy #Figaro #Cast #Swannie Primates #Lemy #Twinkie #Buddhist Monkey #Bongo #Grinder #Party Freak #Daydream #Munches #Eeno #Akno #Arno #Santy #Climber #Rolly Reptiles #The Dragon #Fruity #T-Rexxy #Shelly #Sneaky #Dj #Chompy #Arietta #Scurvy #Baka #Long Haul #Sturdy #Inferno #Dealer #Bomby #The Tuatara #Frilly #Tangles #Blender #Nubby #Draco Invertebrates #Baby Face Quito #Herman #Buzzles #Snappy #Scorp #Arac #Flutter #Wiggly #The Moth #Buzz #Lazie #Monarch #Weebit #Lady #Manty #Rock #Bugsy #Tarant #Millennius #Creepy #Crawly #Moose #Slow-Mo #Crabby #Water Other Hooved Animals #Wooly #Tycoon #Senior #Spicy #Naples #Wilt #Hornless #Food Fight #Fashion #Prongs #Racer Monotremes #Crazy #Melody #Rocky Hyenas #Ancolyp #Chuckles #Steve Bovines #Perry #Toro #Mass #Tex #Farmer Ox #Tussles #Cash #Stashe Elephants #Eli #Count Trunkula #Gummy Amphibians #Croaky #Freaky #I.D. #Oxygen #Figgy Whales and Dolphins #Eejit #Bruiser Mongooses and Civits #Stone #Hiss Trivia #Players can kill the HTFF characters in their town, which will cause a new character to move in the next day. #Goof and Crabby are freed from their chains in this game. Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images